Untouched Heart
by Trinistary
Summary: Post Great Starmiya Festival: We all know that we want to see Sena and Akari together. So what better time than to congratulate her right after the festival! All with a huge desire of confessing his love to her untouched maiden heart. Sena's advances, will it convince Akari to realise that both of them have mutual feelings? One-shot SenaxAkari!


Hello everyone! I hope I don't get burned for writing an AkarixSena fanfic that has them kissing. I've been imagining it all the time and I just had to do something to manifest it into somewhat of a reality for myself. Sharing the results of my corrupted mind here~ I'm sorry kids, this onee-chan just had to get them to kiss! Do review it for me too! I'd be glad to take in some ideas to write more one-shots or full length stories! Enjoy!

It was the end of the Great Starmiya Festival, Hoshimiya-senpai was skipping out of the door and came to a halt. Facing towards me, she said, "Thank you so much, Akari-chan!"

"Same as Ichigo-chan, Oozora," Kanzaki-senpai chimed in gracefully as she made her way backstage.

"T-thank you, senpais! You both were splendid too!" I quickly bowed to them as my face started to blush with a scarlet red.

 ** _'They praised me!'_**

"Everyone, take an hour long break before meeting back at the stage area again!" the stage manager shouted as the rest took their leave and retreated back to their designated rooms.

As soon as I got back up, they smiled at me briefly before making their way back to their changing rooms. I sighed heavily with relief, today was filled with thrills with every destination I had gone to. But most of all, I'm relieved that Kanzaki-senpai made it for Hoshimiya-senpai's finale. That's what the most important factor of today's concert was. 'Kanzaki-senpai is always so composed, I've never thought that she would be afraid of the new era that she wished to create…'

So many things ran through my mind as I walked absentmindedly to my dressing room, feelings running amok as adrenaline was still rushing through me. When I finally entered my dressing room, my instincts brought me to stand in front of the mirror. I looked at myself, donning Sena-san's new and beautiful dress. 'The Sleeping Aurora Coord is just so beautiful.' I smiled and went into a daze while admiring every little detail of the dress, but little did I know that a certain someone was watching from my door that was left ajar.

Swaying left and right, my eyes came to a close as I spun gently into the middle of my dressing room before being enveloped by a pair of strong arms. 'Wait… Arms? Touching me!'

Almost immediately, I snapped out of my dreamy reverie and opened my eyes to face a pair of sharp steel blue eyes.

 _ **'What-'**_

"I can see that you really like the dress, Oozora."

"What… Sena-san!" stuttering immediately, my cheeks began to be coloured in a passionate red as I realised the distance between us.

Hands splayed on his chest, bodies touching, his arms encircling my waist and our faces were so close that our noses could touch.

 _ **'I can hardly breathe right now'**_

"Surprised to see me here, huh?" He chuckled a little before looking back into my eyes intensely.

My heart is racing and I don't know why, how is he affecting me so much? I've felt this way many times before, but today… Today is different. Today, it feels like Sena-san is a totally different person. He seems more prince-like today… Is it because of the dress I'm wearing, or is it just my mind playing a trick on me?

"Guess you are," he smiles and leans towards my left ear.

"I made this dress because I realised something really special and important about you. The Sleeping Aurora Coord is very important to me because of you."

I quickly pushed him away, escaping his grasp successfully and edged myself into a corner. The close proximity between us was much too heavy for me to control, my mind growing hazier and hazier the longer he kept holding me in his arms.

Sena-san looked more surprised than I did, as if he didn't expect me to do what I had just done. He sighed, a very long sigh, before facing his back towards me. He took a seat on the couch across the room from where I was standing, elbows on knees, leaning on his entangled fingers and staring into my eyes yet again.

"Y-you said you made the dress… Because of me? Not because you wanted to catch up with Amahane-san? Because Amahane-san was making Hoshimiya-senpai's Flower Fairy Coord?" shakily asking, I let my arms rest from its protective stance.

He nodded, once again maintaining eye contact as soon as possible.

"Why?" the big question was out. I had dropped an atomic bomb… But just who did I drop it on?

"Why?" he replied nonchalantly, "Because you're just like Sleeping Beauty, except you're awake but your heart is still asleep. Dormant until someone comes to awaken it."

"My heart? My heart is perfectly fine! You know what? I think I need to go get some fresh air, to clear my mind."

I quickly turned and headed towards the door, but not before Sena-san intercepted my path. Clearly I've still got room for improvement for my agility and speed.

 _ **'He can be scary sometimes, but it's not that I dislike him… Right?'**_

"Sena-san… Would you let me pass?" I asked softly, unsure of what would happen next.

There was silence.

I bowed my head and refused to look at him.

He encircled me in his arms once more and asked, "Hear me out."

I stayed silent, yet my arms moved on its own to reach up his back and grabbed onto his vest. Not just grabbing it, but grabbing it tightly, giving it a squeeze as a sign for him to start talking.

"From the first time I met you, I never thought I'd be here right now… I'm a top designer and you're a beautiful, rising star just like you said you would be. I wouldn't be here without you," he held me a tiny fraction closer.

"And I realised something, where would I be if I never met you? Oozora, if you never chose my design for that Halloween concert… I'd be nowhere near where I am right now."

'My heart is beating so hard, I feel that I could stop and drop dead right here and now. What is Sena-san trying to prove?'

"My heart beats for my own goals, yet it has started to beat for another reason. And that reason is why I'm right here with you right now"

My face must be as red as blood cherry! Sena-san is confessing so much and it's making my heart crazy over it. I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. Is there a way to cure this heart ache?

"My heart hurts… Sena-san, do you know why?" I asked gently.

"I think I do, Oozora," he holds me even closer now.

Looking back up at him, I was determined to find out why my heart ached. Eyes shining with curiosity, I too, held him closer. Sena-san's face scrunched up a little as he gave out a chuckle that made my heart jump. It was quite a sight and I could not understand why.

"That's because you're just missing one last part of the dress. Close your eyes and I'll put it on for you," he smiled and cupped my cheeks with a side of a gentle caress.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Really," he reassured me, "you trust me, right?'

I hesitated for a few seconds, and finally complied with his request to close my eyes.

 _ **'What could it be?'**_

Before I knew it, Sena-san's lips came onto mine. My eyes snapped open to retaliate but I caved in, giving in to his kiss. My heart suddenly feels full and I could feel the distance between me and Sena-san slowly disappear bit by bit. Eyes drooping, I pushed back at his lips unconsciously.

We stayed there for a while longer… My feelings starting to overwhelm me as our lips stay connected.

"You were just missing something Princess Aurora needed, a kiss of true love from her beloved Prince Phillip."

"And you're my Prince Phillip…" I whispered.

We held each other tightly, embracing the warmth radiating off each other. It was soothing to hear his pulsing heartbeat, it was almost as fast as mine. So he does get flustered after all.

"Oozora Akari," He mumbled into my hair with his eyes closed.

"I'm head over heels for you," a pause before he continued. " ** _Akari_** , I am deeply in love with you."

I could feel my heart pounding as hard as it could when Sena-san called me by my first name. But most of all, he said he's deeply in love with me! It feels so surreal! Was this the emotion that I have been harbouring for Sena-san all this time? Heart beat quickening whenever I see him, electrifying touches whenever we brushed our hands briefly and being soothed by his smooth sounding voice.

'There's probably no denying it… I think I'm really in love with Sena-san."

"Sena-san, I-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Sena, just Sena will suffice when we're alone."

"S-Sena… I'm in love… with _**Sena**_ ," I stuttered, oh no.

He hugged me tighter once again and I did the same. As soon as he released me from the hug, he bows down and extended his hand out to me.

"May I have the honor of dancing with the beautiful Princess?" he grinned cheekily with a slight blush across his face.

I curtsied and took his hand, accepting the request for a dance.

There was no music, there was no grand ballroom, no beautiful decorations. But the most important of all, there was no one to interrupt this moment. We glided around the dressing room, with Sena leading me in the dance.

 ** _'I wish this could go on forever, I never want to leave this dream!'_**

" ** _Akari_** ," I tilted my head as we came to a halt, but continued to sway lightly.

"Say it again… My name, and that you love me…" Our foreheads touched as his eyes closed.

Feeling my cheeks turn hot, I spilled out my heart once more, but properly this time.

"I'm in love with you, _**Sena**_!" I proclaimed once more, bolder, happier, and definitely knowing that I could feel my emotions gushing from it.

"I'm so happy right here, right now, with you _**Akari**_ ," and he smiled brilliantly.

With that said, Sena gently took my lips away once more.

Sorry, I just had to bold and italicize their names because it gave me goosebumps whenever I imagine them calling each other's name. Hopefully that had the same effect on you guys!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
